Forced Interactions
by EclipsedofSoul
Summary: Sometimes your friends think its okay to give you a ‘helping hand’. When that friend is Sirius Black and you are an ex-Marauder who knows full-well his capabilities... it isn’t. RLNT.


Forced Interactions

Summary: Sometimes your friends think its okay to give you a 'helping hand'. When that friend is Sirius Black and you are an ex-Marauder who knows full-well his capabilities... it isn't. RLNT.

Disclaimer: The great JK owns everything, I am merely borrowing.

AN: This idea just popped into my head and I kind of fell in love with it so even though I've got quite a few other stories on the go at the minute I gave in and had to write this. I'm thinking of maybe making this a series of oneshots but I'll have to see, what with my other stories and time constraints.

--

"He hasn't."

I just stared at the door in contempt, knowing full well that he had.

"I mean, really he hasn't."

I stayed silent, my eyes trained solely on the door and my thoughts purely on killing my former best friend. I'd apologise to Harry later and tell him it was probably for his own good as well.

"Remus, tell me he hasn't."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Tonks." I sighed.

"But- but-" She stuttered, her eyes wide. "This is my bedroom! Are you telling me he locked us in my bedroom?!"

"Apparently so." I sighed again.

"Apparently or actually?" Tonks snapped, her face now a scowl.

"Actually. It's an old trick he used to play on James and Lily, only they liked it so much he stopped doing it and I completely forget about it." I turned to face the young witch who looked quite comical with shocked wide eyes and the rest of her face in a scowl. "My apologies Tonks."

"S'not your fault," She replied, waving my words aside. "But if I get my hands on that-"

"Believe me you are not first in line."

"What I'd like to do to him right now-"

"There are many horrible things that come to mind, aren't there?"

"If we tagged teamed him would we stand a better chance?"

I had to laugh at the look of sincere hopefulness on her face; she was obviously taking this into careful consideration.

"We probably have better chances together than separately." I admitted.

"Good." She said firmly. "Then we'll work on that. But why'd he lock us in here in the first place?!"

I sighed and turned away at that, knowing the answer and knowing it was my fault.

"I mean, my bedroom!"

That was all Sirius' fault, something he'd pay for dearly later.

"Do you know the counter-spell? You said he'd used it before..."

"It's an active charm; it requires an action to release the spell not words."

"Oh, I've never been on the receiving end of one of those before."

"I'm sure Moody would be delighted that Sirius is helping you in the ever present fight with constant vigilance." I said dryly.

She just shrugged. "Probably. So do you know the action we're supposed to do?"

"Unfortunately there are quite a few. And seeing as Sirius was drunk and in a very... exuberant, shall we say, mood I don't know which he'll have chosen."

Tonks just rolled her eyes at me. "C'mon Remus, they can't be that bad. Give me an example."

"Well the worst one he ever played on Peter was that he had to take both his trousers and underwear off and walk ten feet from the closet door."

"Okay, humiliating but pretty funny. I think I could manage that."

I grimaced. "The worst he ever played on James was when he and Lily had only been dating a few weeks. He trapped them in a cupboard together and then made the action the presence post-orgasmic hormones."

Tonks' mouth fell open in shock and if I hadn't been quite so worried about what Sirius had done I probably would have found it adorably funny.

"You don't- He wouldn't have- I mean..." She stammered, her jaw still not working properly.

If he had I was going to kill him, properly. But I didn't want to worry Tonks so I summoned a smile and shook my head hopefully somewhat reassuringly.

"I doubt it. We hardly know each other I don't think even he would go that far."

"Well that's a relief." She sighed, her shoulders slumping before she jerked upwards and went bright red in the face. "Not t-that I think i-it would be b-bad to... y'know... with y-you..." She stuttered.

My smile widened slightly, her flush and worry completely ridiculous in the situation but still warming. She thought she'd insulted me by not wanting to be forced into having an orgasm whilst I was present? It was incredibly endearing.

"Relax Tonks," I said gently. "It's alright."

She smiled shyly and then went to sit on the bed, stumbling as she tripped on the carpet but making it without falling.

"How long does the charm last?"

"I think James and Lily held out an entire weekend until a teacher found out and had Sirius release them. I don't know how long the charm is actually active for."

"Well we have an order meeting night after tomorrow so I guess worse case scenario is that we have to wait until then to get sprung." She said flopping backwards so her words became slightly muffled. "Although we'll probably get teased about it for months."

"We're locked in a room together Tonks, I don't see how we're getting out of this without getting teased."

"Fair point."

She started swinging her legs from the bed, hitting the bed softly and I watched in interest as she seemed to not be at all bothered by our situation now that the shock had worn off. I couldn't quite find that levity within myself as I had – stupidly, I admit – trusted Sirius with my ever-growing feelings for this girl and he had gone and done this. Of course at the time I'd been drunk and semi-hoping that he'd be disgusted and tell me to get over myself and leave the pretty young witch alone. This was Sirius though, and once he understood that I wasn't kidding around seemed to think it was a brilliant thing and that I should go for it. When I'd refused and told him I was being ridiculous he'd snorted and stalked off.

I should have known that wouldn't be the end of it.

"Is there a spell we could use to figure out what the action is?"

I looked up from Tonks legs, which I had ashamedly been staring at, and into her eyes, as she had propped herself up with one elbow. She had a wonderful expression of thoughtfulness on her face and her posture added extra emphasis to her curves and chest. I forced my eyes upward and away from dangerous territory, as I could already feel desire for her curling in the pit of my stomach.

"Not that I know." I responded after a moment, needing to collect my thoughts and strengthen my self-control. "I think Sirius found it half the fun that the person couldn't find out what is was they had to do."

"Yes, he would, wouldn't he?" She grinned over at me and I couldn't help but smile back; her spirit was nearly always infectious. "I expect that's what made him such a trouble-maker at school." She added.

"That and an ego too big for his body."

She giggled at that before throwing her head back and laughing fully, the action making her whole body shake and giving me a wonderful view even though I told my eyes repeatedly to look up.

"I don't think insulting him is the action Remus."

"That was an insult Tonks, just a statement of fact."

She smothered another laugh but her eyes were twinkling. "Won't help getting us out of here."

""I thought you wanted to wait it out?"

"That's one way," She said slowly. "But it's very passive, not very adventurous and that's not the type of girl that I am Remus. Besides, I'm an Auror and what Auror that's worth their salt gets trapped in a room and can't get out?"

"One that's trapped by Sirius Black?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyways before patting the bed next to her as she sat up properly. "Stop teasing and come over here. We need to figure this out."

I slowly walked over to her, suddenly nervous at the thought of being close to her in her bedroom and sat as far away from her as possible without seeming rude or obvious. She didn't seem to notice, too busy staring off into space and tapping her chin with her thumb. As she did so her hair slowly changed coloured, going through different shades, almost like a travelling rainbow right in front of me; first pink, then light pink, then lighter pink, then white, then light yellow, then darker. I watched her hair as she was obviously in deep thought and before I knew what I was doing my hand was reaching up to touch it.

She jerked slightly at my sudden contact but didn't pull away, instead just shifting slightly so she could see me as I stroked her hair gently.

"It was changing colours." I said softly, not being able to stop even though she was watching me.

"Yeah, it does that occasionally, when I'm thinking," She replied her voice just as gentle as mine. "Moody hates it, says it's a dead giveaway but it just happens, I don't have that much control over it."

"It's beautiful." I replied without thinking. "You shouldn't hold it back."

"Thanks." She muttered, her skin now as red as her hair.

I managed to still my hand but couldn't get it to leave the silken strands and then it dropped slowly downwards, skimming over her cheek and neck before I finally managed to pull it away. Her breath sucked in as our skin touched and her blush deepened but still she didn't ask me to back off or reprimand me for my actions.

I cleared my throat hoping to get my actions under control when she spoke suddenly.

"Let's go to bed."

"What?" I said sharply.

"I'm tired and we're not going to figure this out tonight so let's just go to bed."

"If you're tired you should go to sleep." I said trying very hard to control my emotions from the way she kept saying 'go to bed'. It conjured up too many improper thoughts in my mind.

"What are you going to do, watch me?" She laughed whilst I was secretly hoping for such an opportunity; I loved it when she fell asleep on the couch and I could just watch her, not worrying about her reactions or anything else, just watching her. "Don't be silly Remus. The bed's big enough for both of us. And we can tease Sirius in the morning, if he lets us out in then of course."

"I think that would be a little too kind-hearted of him." I said darkly.

"You're probably right." She agreed and then just turned around and pulled her top off, showing me her bare back and bright pink bra strap.

All the air left my lungs and I struggled not to pant as she wriggled, the top caught on her head, so all her back muscles tensed. Then, once she'd finally got the top off and released me from that sinful delight, she bent straight over to pick something up, her luscious bottom flexed tightly in front of me. My mouth was dry and my pants were uncomfortably tight and I had to fight every instinct in me to stay where I was and not go over to her. As soon as she showed signs of turning around I pushed myself off the bed, facing the wall determinedly.

"I've got a couple of long band t-shirts here somewhere," She said from behind me. "If you give me a minute I can give you one to sleep in."

"That would be lovely." I managed to rasp.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Fine. Just thinking of ways to kill Sirius." Which I was, lots of painful, torturous ways.

She laughed at that and the sound made me tense even more; no-one's laugh should be that alluring. And especially when they didn't even know they were being alluring.

"Oh stop it. We'll get him back without killing him. Stop being so dramatic Remus."

I guess it was a good thing she thought I was joking.

"Oh drat, there not here. Where did I put them?" She muttered, sounds of banging and things being dropped sounded behind me but I didn't turn around. "Oh screw it. _Accio t-shirt!"_

A piece of material was thrown at my head and I quickly reached up and picked it off.

"It may be a little tight, you're a lot broader than me," She said her eyes skimming over my shoulders and I told myself to stop imagining the appreciative glint in her eyes. "But it's long so it should be okay."

"Thank you Tonks."

"No prob. Just hurry up, kay? I wanna go to sleep." She climbed into her bed and scooted over to the far side, her face snuggled into her pillow with her yes closed. I changed as quickly and as quietly as I could but took my time in folding my clothes neatly, very aware I was about to get into bed and spend a night with Tonks wearing only a t-shirt of hers and my boxers.

I took a deep breath before striding over and getting in next to her, deciding that if she could put up with this whole thing with dignity then so could I. As soon as the covers were down around me I felt her arms slip around my stomach and eh read land on my chest. I tensed and looked down, about to question her when I noticed her deep breathing. She was already fast asleep, and cuddling up to me. I gently wrapped my arms around her and buried my head in her now dark blue hair.

Tomorrow I'd remember why I wanted to murder Sirius again but right now... Right now I was extremely grateful for my best friend.

--

Thoughts?


End file.
